Naruto and the Sorakage
by keybladedude
Summary: Naruto has been beaten for years for reasons he doesn't understand. When someone sticks up for him, what will happen? Especially if that person is the leader of a legendary village...
1. Prologue: Legend becomes Fact

_Author's Note:__ People, this fic is my debut into the Naruto fandom. I can almost guarantee that there will be errors. I will have problems, but with your help, I can correct my mishaps and make this fic the best it can be. Also, I must note that this fic was inspired by another fic I read called "__Soragakure, The Hidden Village of Sky" which was written by an author named HarbringerLady. If you get the chance, give it a read. Also, I am going to mix the Japanese names of the places and the American names for the places only because I don't know all of them. Sorry, but it's true. Now, for the official stuff._

_I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS, PLACES, EVENTS, OR BUILDINGS USED IN THE MANGA OR ANIME!!!_

_I do own the Sorakage, however. Soragakure was inspired by HarbringerLady, but won't be exactly like the Soragakure she used._

_Now, enjoy the fic._

**Naruto and the Sorakage**

**Prologue**

**Legend becomes Fact**

In a world, filled with ninjas to the point that ninjas are now part of everyday life, there are 5 great nations.

Each great nation has an elemental reference to it. For example, there is the Land of Fire or the Land of Water.

Each of these nations has a Ninja Village. For example, **Konohagakure **(the village hidden in the leaves) resides in the Land of Fire, and **Sunagakure** (the village hidden in the sand) resides in the Land of Wind.

In fact, all five of the elemental nations have a ninja village. Each village has a leader.

**Konohagakure** is in the Land of Fire. Its leader is the **Hokage** (fire shadow).

**Sunagakure** is in the Land of Wind. Its leader is the **Kazekage** (wind shadow).

**Kirigakure** (the village hidden in the mist) is in the Land of Water. Its leader is the **Mizukage **(water shadow).

**Iwagakure** (the village hidden among the stones) is in the Land of Earth. Its leader is the **Tsuchikage** (earth shadow).

Finally, **Kumogakure** (the village hidden in the clouds) is in the Land of Lightning. Its leader is the **Raikage**.

However, there are other hidden villages outside of the 5 great elemental nations.

**Amegakure** in the Rain country,

**Takigakure** in the Waterfall country,

**Kusagakure** in the Grass country,

and **Otogakure** in the Rice Field country.

Little did the world know, there was another ninja village. This village existed long before Konoha was created. Its power and skill increased so dramatically, that it had to escape before corruption destroyed it from the inside. The village leader and the 4 members of the village council worked together and cast a kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) that allowed the village to float into the heavens. After the disappearance of the village, the other countries began spreading rumors about the village. Over time, the rumors merged into the legend that exists today. These rumors became the legend of the village hidden beyond the heavens, Soragakure.

While everyone thought this was just a myth, Minato Namikaze accidentally found an injured ninja from that legendary village. Minato tended to his wounds and learned about Soragakure from the ninja, Kurotatsu Getsu. After swearing that he wouldn't betray the info about Soragakure to anyone, they became friends. They would meet from time to time when they had the chance. Getsu was even there at Minato's wedding. Getsu didn't show up to Minato's acceptance of the title Hokage, because at the exact same time he was accepting the title of Sorakage. They had their last meeting a week before the Kyuubi came to Konoha…

~Flashback~

_Getsu and Minato were sitting around, talking about kage matters._

"_The council and the ENTIRE population have had enough secrecy and have voted to reveal themselves." Getsu said, looking at Minato. "Most want to become completely neutral, but they don't want the conflict of alliances to destroy what we have worked to protect."_

_Minato looked startled. "But, what about Konoha? We could ally ourselves with Sora. After all, you've seen the way our village loves peace. We could probably come to-"_

_Getsu cut him off by laughing. "It's not necessary, my friend. I have spoken to the council and told them of my trips to Konoha. They want to ally themselves with you, but they aren't exactly ready yet. I think in about 5 or 6 years, we could become allies, officially."_

_Minato stood up and shook Getsu's hand. "Great. Now, I guess you should go. My predecessor is coming and I doubt you want to be revealed by accident."_

_Getsu nodded. "Right. I'll keep in touch. See ya, Minato, or should I say, Yondaime Hokage." With a last chuckle, Getsu disappeared._

~Flashback~

Unfortunately, this union between the two villages was put on hold. The Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure and took the life of Minato Namikaze. While it was a sad day for Konoha (Minato's wife died in childbirth that same night), it was even sadder for three people in particular. Those people were Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Kurotatsu Getsu. After the funeral, Sarutobi and Jiraiya discovered Getsu and he had to flee. It wasn't until Sarutobi and Jiraiya read Minato's journals did they learn of Soragakure and the man they found.

After discovering this, they tried again and again to contact Getsu. These attempts failed again and again until Jiraiya came across a scroll with the symbol for sky. When they read it, they discovered that the Sorakage and 4 ninja were coming to Konoha. Unfortunately, it was in a week and they had little time to prepare…

_And that's the end of that. I'm gonna write the next chapter and post it tomorrow so look it up. Chapter 1 will be mainly from the Sorakage's perspective. Now, for an important news bulletin._

**IF ANY READERS SPOT ANY ERRORS, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT THEM. I'M ONLY HUMAN, I WILL MAKE MISTAKES!**

_Thank you. Please review._


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Kurotatsu Getsu!

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

_Hey, readers. I'm still stuck on my other 3 stories, so don't expect an update anytime soon… sorry. This is the first official chapter of Naruto and the Sorakage. I still urge the readers (you guys, obviously) to point out any mistakes I make. I'm gonna try to keep things as accurate as possible. I've even got a web site to use if I get stuck. It helped with my prologue, so I'll keep on using it. Btw, I'm gonna call the countries by their English names. So instead of __**Hi no Kuni**__ it will be called the Land of Fire or Fire Country. I'm gonna keep up with this fic so anyone interested needs to keep their eyes open for the next chapter._

_Oh, I almost forgot. I don't own anything from the Naruto universe or anything that was used in it at all. I DO own the Sorakage and Soragakure. I need to remind you people that Soragakure was inspired by __**Soragakure, the hidden village of Sky**__ by __**HarbringerLady**__. I seriously recommend it to any fans of the Naruto universe or of this story._

* * *

**Naruto and the Sorakage**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter Kurotatsu Getsu.**

* * *

**Unknown location**

"Are you sure? After all, since the Yondaime died, you have no connections to Konoha. Must we announce ourselves to the world?"

"Yes. I made a promise to Minato. I will ally myself with Konoha. After all, I lived there for a while. I know what it's like."

"… alright then. You have the council's approval to reveal ourselves to the world and to ally ourselves with whomever you wish. Just, please, Sorakage-sama, take 4 jounin with you. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Do you _really_ think that low of me…?"

"N-no, Sorakage-sama."

"We just don't want anything to happen to you in your trip…"

"Hahahahah! I'm just kidding! Jeez, both of you are too uptight. Relax, live a little!"

"…"

"…"

"What? Oh, come on! It was a joke!"

"… (sigh) as you wish, Sorakage-sama."

"… be safe."

"No problem. So, I'll take my 4 jounin escorts and head off now. See ya!"

* * *

**2 days later**

**In front of Konohagakure no sato**

2 chunnin were standing on guard duty. They were chatting together so they didn't die from absolute boredom. They were talking about random things; until they saw 5 figures walk up to the gate. They looked at each other, then at the 5 people in front of them. 4 of the figures wore normal ninja attire (green ninja vest and navy blue shirt and pants) except for their headbands. The headbands had a large upside down triangle with a cloud in the background.

If this didn't surprise them enough, the last person did. He wore sky blue kage robes and had a large hat with the word _sky_ on it. This _had_ to be an important person. They were snapped from their awe when the kage cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, but can you tell Sarutobi-san that I have arrived? It's been a long trip and I don't want to be kept standing any longer than necessary." The robed man politely said.

The chunnin looked at each other again and one of them left to get their Sandaime.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

Sarutobi was facing off with his worst enemy. He had tried and tried for years to eliminate this fiendish foe, only to fail at every turn. Still, he won't accept defeat at the hands of the bane of all Kages. He won't lose to his dreaded enemy…

And that enemy was… paper work!

Luckily, a chunnin came in, sparing another moment of torture for the Sandaime Hokage. He looked shocked, but not at him…

The chunnin then cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama, there are 5 people at the west gate. They say that they're here to meet you."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected any envoys of any sort… well, except for…

"Well, bring them here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" And with that, the chunnin left.

The Sandaime then looked outside his office. "Did you hear that, Jiraiya?"

Said sannin entered his window, a gloomy look on his face. "Yeah, I heard it. Do you really think that it's the same guy? He might not be the one from Minato's funeral."

"From what I read in Minato's journal, it must be the same. I couldn't read anything else on the subject because the rest of the book was sealed… only the last entry was able to be read."

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, we'll know tonight." He looked at the door. "Here they come."

There was a soft knock, followed by a jounin entering the room. This surprised the two Konoha nins until another person came in, wearing Kage robes. He sat down in front of Sarutobi's desk, while his escort stood by the door. The kage-robed man took a moment to get comfortable, and then spoke to the two men before him.

"Hey there. I'm glad to have this meeting under better circumstances. Unlike the time at Minato's funeral…" Getsu looked at the astonished looks on Jiraiya and Hiruzen's faces. "Yes, it was me that you chased off from Konoha all those years ago."

"Yes… well… what were you doing there to begin with?" A still awe-struck Jiraiya said.

"I was… close to Minato, for lack of a better word. He helped me out when I was close to death. I've helped him out ever since. It's sad that he died…" Getsu trailed off for a moment.

"Well, we didn't recognize you at the funeral, so our actions were expected… but, I apologize." Hiruzen said, bowing his head a little.

Getsu raised his hands and shook his head. "No, no, it's quite alright. Now, I came to do what Minato asked me to do 6 years ago."

This got Jiraiya and Hiruzen's attention. "Oh? And what was this thing that Minato asked of you?"

Getsu grinned. "Oh, nothing much. Just 2 things, really."

"And those things would be…" Jiraiya trailed off.

"Well, the first thing was to have my village, the village hidden in the sky, have an alliance with you, the village hidden within the leaves." Getsu said calmly.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya's jaws dropped. They heard of Soragakure from Minato's journal, but didn't really think that they would make an alliance with Konohagakure. Hiruzen recovered first.

"Y-yes, okay. Thank you, Sorakage-sama." Hiruzen said with a small bow of his head.

"Sure, sure." Getsu said, also with a small bow of his head.

"Okay, but what was the other thing Minato asked you to do?" Jiraiya asked, noting the drop in mood.

Getsu scratched his head. "Well, do you know anyone named Uzumaki Naruto?" Getsu ignored the tension between the 2 Konoha nin and himself. "I need to make sure that he's alright."

Hiruzen relaxed. "Well, he's living in an apartment so you can stop by if you want."

Getsu nodded. "Alright, now can you tell me the way to his apartment?"

Hiruzen nodded and began telling Getsu the way to Naruto's house.

* * *

**Somewhere in the village**

"GAH! I _knew_ that I should have taken that last left turn! Now I'm lost!"

Yes, if you haven't figured it out yet, Getsu got lost. He was in normal jounin attire, but with his Soragakure headband. Right now, he took a wrong turn and was trying to figure out where to go. So, while scratching his head and looking down all 3 paths around him, he noticed shouts coming from one of the paths.

"-mon! Ge-"

"-ie, Dem-"

"-ou need to di-"

"Huh? What's the shouting about?" Getsu turned towards the noise and ran to where a crowd of people were gathered. What he saw there wasn't pretty, though. The crowd of people all had makeshift weapons (2-by-4 wooden planks, rocks, bats, and even their own fists!) and were surrounding a 6-year-old boy with spiky blond hair and frightened blue eyes staring at the crowd in front of him. Getsu stared at the boy, who had an uncanny resemblance to Minato… Getsu stopped thinking about it when a few rocks hit the boy in the head and chest areas.

Getsu got pissed off and jumped into the middle of the crowd, his back to the boy. He turned his head to look at the boy for a moment, and then glared at the crowd.

He took a deep breath and shouted "WHAT THE HELL!? Why are all of you teaming up on the boy? What did he do!?"

After the shock they got from Getsu's shout, one of the more brave (stupid?) ones stepped forward. "He is a demon fox! He _must_ be killed to save everyone from him!"

Getsu glared at them again and was about to reply, when a small voice stopped him. "M-mister? P-please help me…"

Getsu spun around, picked up the boy, and jumped away. The crowd blinked for a moment, and then dispersed, mumbling profanities under their breath at the ninja who stole their prey from out of under their grasp.

* * *

**On a rooftop somewhere in the village**

Getsu and the boy finally stopped running and Getsu put the boy down. Then, the boy looked at Getsu with a curious expression on his face. Getsu looked around before looking at the blond boy he saved.

"Are you alright?"Getsu said.

The boy nodded and looked grateful. "Arigato. I thought they were going to beat me again like they always do…"

Getsu sat down in front of the boy. "Well, they won't hit you anymore today. What's your name?"

The boy looked at Getsu with a fox-like grin on his face. "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto missed the look of fury on Getsu's face. "What's your name?"

Getsu relaxed. "My name is Getsu. Kurotatsu Getsu."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, where are you from?"

Getsu raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What makes you think I'm not from here?"

Naruto pointed at Getsu's headband. "That's not Konoha's symbol."

Getsu laughed. "Nice deduction. You're right, I'm not from Konoha." Getsu adopted a thoughtful expression. "Say, has anyone told you the legend of Soragakure?"

Naruto brightened. "Yea! Jii-san told it to me a few times. A place that loved peace so much that it hid from the world. I want to go there one day…"

Getsu chuckled. "Really? Hmm… now I wonder…"

Naruto grew confused. "What?"

Getsu looked at Naruto. "I'm wondering if I should tell you a secret… think you can keep it?"

Naruto nodded. Getsu held out his hand and Naruto shook it.

"Now it's settled. Okay, here's my secret." Getsu moved closer to Naruto's ear and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Naruto face planted. "What…?

"I'll… tell… you… later. Now, where do you live Naruto?"

Naruto looked around. After a few moments, he pointed towards a random building. "There. That's where I live."

Getsu picked Naruto up. "Alright. Naruto, I'll take ya home. Hand on tight!"

Right then and there, Getsu vanished in a swirl of fog, taking Naruto along for the ride.

* * *

_FINALLY! It seems that my dad isn't letting me on the computer as often as I like. I'm using every available opportunity to type these chapters for you people. Gomen again. I'm gonna continue as often as I can… Next chapter is coming up!_

_**A/N 2:** Hey, people! I just found out, to my dismay, that Sora no kuni EXISTS in the Naruto series and so does Soragakure. THIS SUCKS! But, I doubt that Soragakure was used like I'm using it. So... cool. Also, I guess I don't own Soragakure either... now (*Sob*) excuse me while (*Sob*) I cry in a corner..._

* * *

_**A/N 3:** Wow. More people are pointing out my mistakes. It seems that I have such loving readers. You all want me to do my best! You all rock! Also, it seems that the canon Soragakure has a head jounin instead of a kage, so the sorakage is MINE!!! WOOHOO! Atleast I get to keep 1 idea. Nice. Keep pointing out mistakes and I'll try to change the writing to use your points. I wont change something if you guys dont like something... like any relationships or something like that... Well, Bye!_


End file.
